rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Cyrus Arc
Welcome Hi, welcome to Red vs Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Dan Godwin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- WhellerNG (Talk) 19:30, June 20, 2010 :Sonic & Mario Fan? I'd say you're a sight for sore eyes, but I don't think that works with Internet friends. How have you been?Fairfieldfencer FFF 18:56, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Double S? You mean SLJ? Yeah, I don't talk to him much either. Though I do see his name sometimes pop up at a forum called BumbleKing from time to time. So your a Red vs Blue fan? I only recently got into it. Bad thing about the British liking RvB is that 9PM in Central America is 3AM here, so I have to wait until tomorrow to see it.Fairfieldfencer FFF 19:05, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Your ban My apologies, I realised rather quickly that your edit to Season 9 was not malicious in it's intent, that you were trying to do your best in order to provide accurate information. This is my bad, I had thought I'd lifted your ban earlier, but it appears to have not gone through. I double checked it, and you should be unbanned now.--WhellerNG 21:11, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Admin While I do intend to make you an admin, I've run into a small snag that's been keeping me from doing it. I've been trying to figure it out on my own, but that didn't work, so I went to the Help Wiki. Only to find that people with Bureaucrat permissions can make others admins. Something that wasn't given to me when I took over this site, I'll contact someone from Wikia tomorrow and try to see about getting Bureaucrat status for me so that I can make you an admin. --WhellerNG 04:44, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Congrats Cyrus I knew I could help make you an admin. :DSniperteam82308 11:06, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey Cyrus on your talk page it says you recently edited your user page and when you say you have recently become a vandal I think you mean admin just a heads up.Sniperteam82308 09:37, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry that was me Jman98 Hey Cyrus I think you should give Jman a warning or a block. He has messed up 3 articals all of which I fixed and he put actual Halo info on a page which bif I remember correctly you arn't allowed to do. That along with the fact that you cant have two profiles which he does in case he gets banned on one. Just a heads up and if you get around to it thanks buddy.:)Sniperteam82308 19:15, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Sorry about this Cyrus but I just caught another vandal hes an anon named 71.210.185.242 he vandalised the pages Best Laid Plans by placing the word cock instead of Coax at the begining.Your friend :) Sniperteam82308 21:46, October 17, 2010 (UTC) A.I. assembled I really feel like I am using you but please I gave this user 5 warnings and he continues to add the content however this one I don't feel deserves a ban more like an official warning because they seem to only want to help the wiki however they keep adding McKay things which we already have later in the articals. Please just give him a warning and like I said I hate to do this. I mean I have given you 2 people in the past 2 days this being my third. But rules are rules I suppose. Please do not feel like I am using or abusing you and your admin powers. Your friend:) Sniperteam82308 23:49, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Alright good you said you had trouble finding them well here they are the anon and A.I. Assembled. Me and Raloktried to deal with A.I. nothing violent just saying how it doesn't belong here and if he continues to vandalise he won't make many friends on this wiki. The anon though we left alone because it was only one thing. Glad you feel I'm not using you. Man 2 vandals in a day 3 in 2 days and I reached my 1000 edits. Today was a very productive day for me I'm proud Your Friend:).Sniperteam82308 02:01, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Hello Thanks for telling me, but I haven't been on this wiki in a month, someone must have the same user name or hacked my acount. I don't know, but any ways, Thanks for telling me, I'll try to find the hacker for Wikia to handle. Well, anyways, thanks for telling me, I'll look for the hacker. Bye Bye! ~Jman98~ 23:10, October 20, 2010 (UTC) New Vandal Caught by Bron Bron Handa has found a vandal(nice job Bron:) his name is Goranson . He created the page Apples which we also need for you to delete. Since he is a new user and his first 3 edits were on that page I would suggest only a very strict warning. On a much lighter note today was the day you left for a vacation in Colorado right? Hope you are (or will be) having fun:). As always Your Friend:)Sniper RED LINKS Red links have been of great importance to this wiki. They have increased the size of the wiki by a huge amount. You suggest that people should randomly create acticles, but no one will see those articles, because there are no links to those articles. The red links would be perferable, because people will look at the wanted page and see what articles are the most needed and create them. This would also mean the articles already have links to the article.--Bron Hañda 02:06, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :Articles created by my red links: *SMG *Battle Rifle *Assault Rifle *Plasma Grenade *Plasma Pistol *Spike Grenade *Needler *Magnum *Missile Pod *Shotgun *Heavy Machine Gun Turret *Epsilon unit *Cloaking *Healing Unit *Overshield *Super Strength *Caboose's Mind *Freelancer Offsite Storage Facility *The Caves *UNSC *Aliens *Francisco Montegue Zanzibar *Robot Number 2 *Hornet *Chopper *Prowler *Reconstruction Trailer *Reconstruction Chapter 1 *Reconstruction Chapter 2 *Reconstruction Chapter 3 *Reconstruction Chapter 4 *Reconstruction Chapter 5 *Reconstruction Chapter 6 *Reconstruction Chapter 7 *Reconstruction Chapter 8 *Reconstruction Chapter 9 *Reconstruction Chapter 10 *Reconstruction Chapter 11 *Reconstruction Chapter 12 *Reconstruction Chapter 13 *Reconstruction Chapter 14 *Reconstruction Chapter 15 *Reconstruction Chapter 16 *Reconstruction Chapter 17 *Reconstruction Chapter 18 *Reconstruction Chapter 19 *Holo-Grif *Guys Like Us *Aliens, Aliens, Aliens *The Man, The Myth, The Legend *Don't Forget To Ask For Directions *There Goes The Neighborhood *And many more My Ban Thanks for the greeting Cyrus.I wish to ask for your help, WhellerNG has banned my account,Soldier Jean when I made the mistake of adding information of Church's connection to Epsilon to his page.I had no knowledge that no one was suppose to that information that information and when I tried to explain my mistake to WhellerNG he blocked me even further.He has gone corrupt.Please help.Legendary Soldier 22:52, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I owe you one.Legendary Soldier 22:56, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Yea I mean Jean here deserves their account back they realized what they did wrong and said they wouldnt do it again also there was no fair warning or reason for the block. I've of course tried but Wheller tends to either ignore me or just not care enough to respond Your Friend:) Sniperteam82308 23:00, October 31, 2010 (UTC) You have my gratitude.I promise to repay for what you've done for me,just ask and I will help.Soldier Jean 23:01, October 31, 2010 (UTC) That would be great thanks.I'll owe you again.Soldier Jean 23:34, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Cyrus you are a true friend.I know we have known each other for just a short time but I consider you a friend.I promise to repay you for your help.Soldier Jean 00:03, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Cyrus you should be careful.Wheller might try to get you demoted and banned for going against him.Make a back up account for yourself just in case something like that happens.Soldier Jean 00:34, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry guys it was a nonexistent section of the page I added it but I will not be the noominator that I suppose is where my digital balls drop I suppose.Sniperteam82308 00:38, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Yea but that is why we are working to end his rein right. So I'll nominate him unless anyone else wants to. Anyway he will be banning three of the best users here me you and Jean. And Im sure Bron will join us when he gets back from his ban.Sniperteam82308 00:59, November 1, 2010 (UTC) He might he once banned me for telling him to stop undoing something because I didnt know it was him because he wasnt LOGGED IN. I was banned for about a week because of Its a bad idea to tell an admin what to do. BUt Im doing it now god Im going either going to love this or regret it.Sniperteam82308 01:05, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Its been done.Sniperteam82308 01:18, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Huh I am so screwed but dont worry I will take all blame I dont care I dont want everyone else to lose their account but when I am banned(like I surely will based on his history) then please when he is booted from power please reinstate me to this wiki.Sniperteam82308 01:25, November 1, 2010 (UTC) But still I mean I highly doubt he will give up his power and just keep redoing my ban and if you bring me back enough he will demote and ban you to. It kind of reminds me of the Emperor of Star Wars how during the clone wars he wouldnt give up his power and became more of a tyrant. Wheres Darth Vader when you need him.(well technically he was Anikan Skywalker when he killed Palpatine.Sniperteam82308 01:35, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Im sorry Looks like you've lost your powers temporalily because you helped Jean. Im sure he doesnt blame you Jean I wouldnt. Your Friend:) Sniperteam82308 02:20, November 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry Cyrus,this is all my fault for starting this mess.Legendary Soldier 02:23, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Its not your fault you were banned without warning and so me and Cyrus helped. It was our choice to help and we are getting the punishment now. Besides its only temporary once he proves himself Im sure Wheller will restore it like he claims.Sniperteam82308 02:27, November 1, 2010 (UTC) I know that you guys were just trying to help me but lets face it we just don't have enough support on this matter.We would need the help of the administrator Caboose or the wiki staff in order to stop Wheller but we just don't have it.Legendary Soldier 02:34, November 1, 2010 (UTC) They all left abd yes we do if we get enough people to help us then well... we can do it.Sniperteam82308 02:40, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Mabey but will they listen. I could go there now if you want to.Sniperteam82308 02:44, November 1, 2010 (UTC) It really wasn't okay of Wheller to suspend you as an administrator.There should be a rule that another administrator cannot suspend one anothers admision rights unless they reach a agreement with sevearl other administrators.So how long is your admision suspended?Legendary Soldier 03:27, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Alright this is a much lighter note than what we have been talking about recently but did anyone else watch the Brave Little Toaster movies when they were a kid? They were my favorites I even found my favorite song and put it on my page.Sniperteam82308 03:45, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks well goodnight Cyrus and to you two Jean if your still on. I am going to bed for my first 18 year old slumber wont that be fun.Sniperteam82308 04:35, November 1, 2010 (UTC) How do you like it If you do like it then I can make you one. K Ill try. The colors might be hard but I will do my best I will post it here under it'll probably be up tomorrow. No I didnt get around to it and I couldnt find it. Anyway as you can see I have your wonderful new signature just type in Template:Cyrus Arc with the little around it enjoy. Yea sorry I didnt have the color thing right but I just fixed it. K thanks I just changed all my colors Ive got blue black green and red. Would have yellow but it wouldnt show up well enough. Yea We havnt talked in a while and well wikia is just getting worse it has lost many editors to the change and anons are taking their chances to cause vandalism. Luckily only one came here and his artical is waiting deletion. Still a slow day and Im not quite sure I left the job to Legendary soldier since you two had recent experiance with mine being nearly 7 months ago. Away from wikia and to me I have moved out of Bo's house and back into my parents because of his constant messyness. I also got a pre order for Black Ops and am going over to my neighbor to play it on the 9th. I am also awaiting Banes return to The Clone Wars tomorrow just because its Bane. Also found out that for my birthday my dad got me tickets to our favorite band Metallica who will be in Clevland sometime this month. Also have gotten complements from random people on my novel which I have posted on The Call of Duty wiki. I also got a book I have been awaiting for a while called Clean Kill A sniper novel and have left many wikis the only ones I will stay on now are Call of Duty, here, and Left 4 Dead. Also on top of other friends I have there I made 2 more friends on the CoD wiki one may or may not be a rvb fan. I also rented and watched the Human centiped and found it humorus because the girls reminded me of someone that would be on a reality tv show rather than true horror victums. I learned Childs Play is being rebooted and the third Halloween remake is in production. So all in all its been good. How about you? Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 01:14, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Yea I read about its molestation inspiring. I heard the sequel will be more gruesome with 12 people instead of 3. And mabey if there were real actors it would have been scarier but they acted like someone from Jersey Shore but it was disturbing. No doubt but when you grow up with my dad you watch all sorts of torute war and horror movies my first was Nightmare on Elm Street when I was 5 now imagine that. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 01:42, November 5, 2010 (UTC) I got your message today and wish to respond. I did not know that Burnie Burns had said that Lopez could be repaired, or if I did, I did not recall at the time. In regards to the Warthog, the Reds did not have a working one by the end of Revelation and instead stole a hornet in order to return to Valhalla. The motorcycle in question is either the Ghost that Donut stole from O'Mally in series three and has not been seen since series five, or the one Mongoose that Simmons did not destroy in Recreation. If the latter was my definition at the time then you are correct, as Simmons abandoned the surviving Mongoose at Blue base, I think. As for Donut, to my knowledge, he has not even been mentioned since episode three of Revelation and was confirmed by Doc, Simmons and Washington to be deceased. Thank you for correcting me about Lopez and, maybe, the motorcycle. Well Actually in a sponsor version of Chapter 11, Donut woke up. Sorry I can't respond on your page, you didn't leave me a link, and I'm not sure who you are.... CyrusArc 22:18, November 8, 2010 (UTC) So You get it back yet? Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 14:18, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Smae here. Im not sure though about me. I mean I think that now that I've got rollbacks I may have it but I may just have rollback rights not sure. Also trying to earn adminship at the Nazi Zombie wiki since Im one of the two editors there and Im the one making pages links and all sorts of stuff. The other guy adds like an image a day or something. I have talked to who I belive is the founder if not hes also the only burrecratte left the others left. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 00:23, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah,hope you got your admissionship back.Soldier Jean 00:14, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Its a good thing you go adimssionship back, maybe someday you'll get Burrecratship.Soldier Jean 01:10, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey Cyrus,have you seen the new information I posted on my blog.Soldier Jean 21:42, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Brons back and appears to be in a pissed mood see his Jman98 cant read which was previously UM. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 21:45, November 16, 2010 (UTC) New blog Hello Cyrus I have recently created a new blog check it out if you wish.Soldier Jean 23:42, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Cyrus, Sniper has recently created a Red vs Blue Fanon wiki and he is in desperate need of editors.Soldier Jean 00:36, November 23, 2010 (UTC) I don't know where to put the link I have it on my page but I don't know where else to put it. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 02:35, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Uhh no I think he fucking hates me. I am actually having alot of fun for once. Mabey strep throat isnt so bad after all. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 03:22, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh I have my reasons. Also my doc gave me medicine its workin already but when my friend Ciera heard I had a tempature of 102.5 she came to see me but she lives in California now:(. It was awesome since i was felling better we had the whole day to hang out. Of course we are probably going to end up in the hospital for a broken something like we always do:). Shes staying over at my house and having thanksgiving with me and my family. Its very very fun. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 03:38, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Nice. Ohh Thanksgiving my favorite holiday the day where you get to pig out. I have eaten nothing but chicken soup for the past two days. I cannot wait till eating tommorrow. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 03:47, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Wait What? Theres such a thing. I once ate 10 packs of doouble stuffed oreos and 12 plates of spagetii.No I am not fat. I work out ALOT because other than wikiaing I don't have much to do. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 03:55, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Neither am I but you get grandmas turkey mashed potatoes corn gravy. And then all her pies and cakes and brownies. I have a big family all of which who live in Ohio so she has to cook alot. Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 04:03, November 25, 2010 (UTC) That sucks. I really wouldn't mind having some of my family away. Especially the ones in Ironton. My 14 year old cousin is pregnant along with every other 14 yr old. That and my rapist great uncle, and my cousin that won't leave me alone. ANd the one that always comes over when Im not home and eats my food. Them I could live without.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 04:09, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Yea but the reast of my familys good. Oh man have you ever gone down a flight of stairs in a laundry basket it really hurts.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 05:10, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanksgiving Hello Cyrus, how is your thanksgiving.Soldier Jean 23:30, November 25, 2010 (UTC) My thanksgiving is just like any normal day for my family with us barely spending any time with each other especially me.Soldier Jean 02:27, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Well Where are you?! Last edit you made I can think of is the first. I'm getting lonely. I have no one to talk to here.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 03:27, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey Cyrus its me Jean.Come chat with me as soon as you can.--Soldier Jean 20:43, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Don't leave Don't leave Cyrus you can talk to us in secret.Thats what I do.--Soldier Jean 04:40, December 28, 2010 (UTC) So your allowed on the Kingdom Hearts wiki but not here? Stupid. I respect your moms desicion but don't agree. Oh and I have to ask. Is it because of me? Am I a bad influence because of so I could use a good laugh like that.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 04:45, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Do you have any sibilings that might have told your mom about it.--Soldier Jean 04:45, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Well why not talk? Whats so wrong. Is it because I swear alot?Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 05:00, December 28, 2010 (UTC)